Dress Up
by lilykinz200
Summary: English Class. It's a place where we learn to read and write, right? Or is it a place where we dress in drag and learn to flirt? Either way, it's interesting. Oneshot based on a true story.


Dress Up

Sum: English Class. It's a place where we learn to read and write, right? Or is it a place where we dress in drag and learn to flirt? Either way, it's interesting.

"Craig, Stand in the center of the room" Mr. Garrison, our English teacher said as he gestured towards the center of the classroom. I knew what was going to happen, so did all the other girls. Red had told me during history.

"Whatever" The boy with black hair said and stood in the center of the small classroom. All eyes on him.

"Take off your hat!" The teacher said from inside a little classroom closet. Craig humphed and took it off and threw it to his desk.

"Ahh.. Perfect!" We heard our teacher say as he re-emerged holding a dress. Blue and puffy. He threw it at Craig. He just stood there looking at the thin with horror.

"Well put it on!" Mr. Garrison said eagerly. Craig unzipped the dress and stepped inside. His face looked gloomy-er than usual. Everyone was laughing. Mr. Garrison zipped it up for him but then stopped.

"You need boobs" Our teacher disappeared into the closet and re-emerged with a box full of Bras and fake boobs.

"Here" He said and handed Craig a bra.

"If anyone asks, your a 34B" Everyone was cackling extremely. It was hilarious!

"Well put it on! Ugh" Then we watched our teacher put a bra on a student over his shirt, but under the dress. Then he put the fake boobs in.

"You'll all learn how to make fake boobs by the end of the year" He said while fixing the miserable Craig.

"Oh here, let me get you a wig" Craig simply frowned even MORE. The wig Mr. Garrison got was short, blonde, and curly. He also put a tiara on top. The class would NOT stop laughing.

"Now go sit down," Mr. Garrison said and gestured towards his seat, which is next to me.

"Wendy if you say one fucking word I will... Grrr" Craig said to me with a scowl. I just giggled.

"Tweaky come up here" Mr. Garrison said from back in his closet.

"Here" He threw a black dress with spaghetti straps at Tweek Tweak. He twitched.

"Go to the boys room and change into that" The blonde boy simply did as he was told. Once he was out of the room, Mr. Garrison put a stack of books in the center of the classroom.

"So this is the romance novel we'll be reading this year. It's called, My Love, My Love, or The Peasant Girl" he smiled.

"Everyone grab a book." We all scrambled to get a book as he counted down from 10. Then, once we were all back in our seats, Tweek came back in, in the dress without a shirt on underneath. Everyone laughed a lot more than we did before.

"C'mon up" Mr. Garrison said. Tweek twitched a lot on his way up to the center of the room.

"Pull down the straps" The teacher instructed. He did as he was told.

"I..Its COLD" He said. Mr. Garrison ignored this.

"D-CUP! D-CUP!" One of the boys, Clyde I believe, said when Mr. Garrison was going through the boob-box.

"No. Tweaky would have little A's." He said and put the bra on his bare chest. Then he plopped in the boobs and put the dress back on correctly.

"Oh! And you need a wig!" He said and threw a long blonde wig at him. He put it on and laughter continued. Craig looked up and giggled.

"Craig! Good flirting! Just like I taught you guys" Yes, Mr. Garrison taught us about flirting.

He says, "You look down, then slowly look up. Run your hand through your hair. Smile. Ad copy their body language, it makes them feel comfortable". He actually spent class time talking about that.

"Do it again!" He said to Craig. Craig blushed a little and did as he was told.

"CAN I SQUEEZE YOUR BOOB?" Token asked and stuck his hand out towards Craig's fake boobs.

"Don't Get Used! REPEAT!" Mr. Garrison said.

"Don't Get Used!" The class repeated in Unison for what, the Nine-billionth time this year?

"Uhh.. Sure?" Craig said and soon Token's hand was all up in Craig's fake Boobs.

"Squishy!" Was all he said. I was laughing my ass off. And so was just about everyone else.

"And guess what? You guys get to wear your outfits for the rest of class!" Mr. Garrison jumped happily and clapped his hands. It was creepy.

"Okay, so tonight you'll read chapters 1-5 and answer questions. Tomorrow you will read with partners I'll assign then. Clear?" He looked everyone in the eyes within 10 seconds to make sure it was "Clear".

"Yes" Everyone said in unison.

"Everyone can pack up now," He said and everyone began to pack up their binders, it was last period.

"Um.. Wendy?" Craig said and looked at me.

"Yeah?" he had an embarrassed look on his face.

"I cant get the bra off," I laughed a little and un-hooked it for him.

"Thanks" He said quietly under his breath. I don't think he wanted me to hear it, but I did. I couldn't help but giggle at the fact he was wearing a bra in the first place.

Oh Mr. Garrison's class...

NOTE: This is 100% true. I just changed names and what was said to fit South Park. But this really did happen in my English Class today. Oh yeah, I'm using Mr. Garrison as an 8th grade teacher in this... Cuz I said so.


End file.
